Dedede Finds a Partner!
Dedede Finds a Partner! is the eighth episode of the first season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 2/3/2016. Story Ganondorf is speaking to someone on the monitor, clearly outraged. Ganondorf: Urr, agh! That meddling wench! Thinks she can bring warriors from the past here to interfere with my tournament! Those two were kicked out of the Smash Bros series after Melee for a reason! (He calms down) Ech-hem. Regardless, the tournament will proceed as planned. And I do need a few more participants anyway. Perhaps, you would be willing to provide the last few. In the past, Mr. Game and Watch is in Flat Zone, jumping out of a burning building. He crashes to the ground, but gets up, unharmed. He beeps as he walks. Suddenly, the sound of ghosts moving occurs. A 2-D Pac-Man is fleeing from Inky, Pinky, Blinky and Clyde. Mr. Game and Watch looks confused, but then rings his bell, Pac-Man going towards him. Mr. Game and Watch pulls out his Oil Panic attack, catching the ghosts in it, then launching them away. Pac-Man: Wacka wacka! A portal opens, as a 2-D Dialga appears in the sky. Dialga uses Roar of Time, enveloping all in its sound wave to be transported forward in time. Mr. Game and Watch and a now 3-D Pac-Man appear before Ganondorf. Ganondorf: So, this is what I get, huh? Very well. Welcome, my past brethren! I invite you to participate in my Pokémon tournament! Do you have any idea what that means? Mr. Game and Watch beeps in an unknowing manner, as Pac-Man shakes his head. Ganondorf goes over to his desk, giving the two a Pokéball. Ganondorf: Press the button on them, and you’ll choose a Pokémon, a beast of extraordinary power. You will work with them and compete, destroying as many other competitors as you can. Is that clear? Mr. Game and Watch rings a bell enthusiastically, while Pac-Man smiles. Pac-Man: Wacka wacka! Mr. Game and Watch and Pac-Man make their way to the registration stand, while Dedede is sitting, depressed. He’s holding a sign that says “Will be tag team partner with anyone.” Dedede: (In self loathing) Oh, it’s over. I’m not going to get into this tournament! Everyone has a partner already! The only way that I’d get a partner is if they were extremely late! The clinking of something to glass occurs, as Dedede looks. Alph is trying to press a whistle to his mouth, but is failing. Dedede: Uh, the whistle should be on the inside of your helmet. Alph pulls the whistle in by pulling in his sleeve, as places the whistle by his mouth. He then whistles excitedly, pulling on Dedede’s sleeve. Dedede: (In awe) You want to be my partner? Alph: (Whistles yes) Dedede: Ah! Aw! (His head drops.) Am I really that desperate? Larry: Last call for registration! Dedede: Yes I am! Dedede grabs Alph’s arm, and takes off running, dragging Alph behind him. End Scene Scene Change: The day of the tournament. Lucario and Greninja just left the field. Morton: I was sorta hoping for a mega evolution there. Perhaps a disadvantage of not having a trainer. But, regardless, let’s move on to the next match! The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Retro with Mr. Game and Watch and Pac-Man, and Team 2 is Team Toadstool, with Mario and Peach. Mario: Oh, yes! It’s a my time to a shine! Peach: Oh, please! You already had a battle with Luigi. (Turns her head away) I still haven’t forgiven you on that. Mario: Oh, my princess. I am a so a sorry! Peach: If you’re really sorry, then win this match. Mario: Okey dokey! Mario and Peach take to the field, as Mr. Game and Watch and Pac-Man are on the other side. Mr. Game and Watch rings his bell, signaling he’s ready to go. Steve: Okay. Does anyone speak bells and whistles? Olimar: (Whistles) Steve looks at Olimar, a perplexed expression on his face. Steve: Anyone that can translate it into English?! Wii Fit Trainer: I may be able to decipher some of the meaning. Mr. Game and Watch and Pac-Man throw their Pokéballs, choosing Rhydon and Dusclops, respectively. Rhydon has a longer horn. Rhyhorn: (Roars) Dusclops: Dusc! Luigi: AAAAHHHHHH! GHOST! Luigi runs away, hiding behind Bowser. Bowser: Get out from behind me, you wimp! Morton: And this theme makes sense! Rhydon, the first Pokémon ever created, is matched with the oldest character in the Smash Bros universe. And Pac-Man gets a ghost to resemble his eternal rivals!. Peach: Well, let’s charm them. Bellossom! Mario: It’s a you, Snorlax! Peach and Mario throw their Pokéball, choosing Bellossom and Snorlax. Bellossom: Bellossom! Snorlax: Snorlax! Morton: Snorlax?! Why’d they give Mario such an overpowered Pokémon?! Though, with the Retro side, this, will be, an awesome battle! Roy K: And, begin! Mario: Snorlax! Wipe a them out with a Body Slam! Snorlax leaps into the air, coming crashing down with Body Slam. Pac-Man: Wacka wacka! Steve: Anyone speak wacka wacka? Dusclops moves in front of Rhydon, taking the Body Slam with no damage. Dusclops’ hands expand, grabbing and trapping Snorlax in Bind. Mr. Game and Watch: (Rings bell) Rhydon charges, and strikes Snorlax with Hammer Arm, knocking Snorlax away. Rhydon then charges in with Horn Drill, his drill spinning. Peach: Oh, no you don’t! Bellossom! Sleep Powder! Bellossom releases a blue powder, hitting Rhydon. He stops, as he falls asleep standing up. Pac-Man: Wacka wacka! Dusclops fires a Shadow Punch, the dark fist traveling towards Bellossom. Snorlax moves in front of the attack, being immune to the Shadow Punch. Mario: That immunity works a two ways! Snorlax, Fire Blast! Snorlax spits a fireball, which hits Dusclops, exploding into a star shape. Dusclops slides back, as Mr. Game and Watch ringing his bell constantly, irritating everyone. Rhydon responds, waking up. Rhydon then fires an Ice Beam, hitting Snorlax. Snorlax takes little damage. Mario: There is a Thick Fat! Now, lets a go! Surf! Snorlax forms a giant wave of water, which comes crashing down towards Rhydon and Dusclops. It strikes them, both Pokémon staying standing. Rhydon goes down on one knee, panting. Morton: Whew! Fortunately, Rhydon’s Sturdy ability protected it and allowed it to survive that super effective Surf attack! Peach: Well, we can’t have that now, can we? Bellossom, Magical Leaf! Bellossom spins, releasing several green glowing leaves. They strike Rhydon, as he drops, defeated. Roy K: Rhydon is unable to battle! Mario: Wah-hah! Peach: Uh, dear. We still have one foe left. Mario: Oh, yeah. Snorlax, Heavy Slam! Pac-Man: Wacka wacka! Peach: Don’t think so! Sweet Scent! Bellossom uses Sweet Scent, the aroma surrounding Dusclops. Dusclops was going for Bind, but stops, entranced by the aroma. Snorlax glows with a yellow aura, and slams into Dusclops. Dusclops falls, defeated. Roy K: Oh, you’re kidding me! (Sighs) Team Toadstool wins. Mario: Wah-hah! Peach: (Sighs) So excitable. Well, I guess I forgive you. Morton: Boo! Death to Mario! Too bad. Now, we have the final battle of the first round! If you haven’t competed yet, please head to the field. Dedede makes his way onto the field, waving to the silent crowd. Alph follows after him, everyone confused. Olimar: (Questionable whistle) Kirby: Uhn? Bowser: What the?! That isn’t even a character! Ludwig von: I can help with that. Ludwig von appears, startling Bowser. Bowser: Ludwig! Must you do that?! Ludwig von: Alph is the only alternate costume that is an entirely different character, hinting that Alph might’ve been an alternate character idea, to be an Olimar clone, like Lucina is to Marth, and Dark Pit is to Pit. Lucina & Dark Pit: Hey! Dedede: Oh yeah! It’s time for the Dedede to reign supreme! Now! Where’s my opponent?! All the other characters look among each other, getting even more confused. Ike: Everyone else has gone already. Mario: There’s a no one left! A dragon like screech occurs, echoing through the stadium, everyone covering their ears. Zero Suit Samus looks up, terrified. Zero Suit: That roar! It can’t be! Ridley flies down, landing on the field, roaring at Dedede. Porky in his bed-mecha machine crashes down onto the field. Lucas: PORKY?! Lucario: Hurh. Lucina: Neither of those guys are playable characters! Everyone turns to look at Ludwig von, who looks confident. Ludwig: I, can’t answer this one. Morton: Two Boss characters from Brawl?! What is going on?! Ganondorf: I’ll answer that. Ganondorf pushes Morton aside in the announcer’s box, taking the mic. Ganondorf: The tournament has 16 matches, which will allow for each team to only get one chance in the tournament. That consists of 32 teams. And with the variation of characters, some being solo Pokémon, the numbers were inconsistent. So, I added Team Secret to assist. Ridley has appeared in every Smash Bros game to date in some form, besides the 3DS game. He is one of the most popular fan preferences in becoming a playable character, being turned down all the time. As for Porky, well, Ridley needed a partner. It was either him or Petey Piranha. Morton: Uh, why not have us Koopalings be the last team? Ganondorf: Just because Bowser finds you competent enough to serve as elite soldiers, doesn’t mean I do. I gave you the jobs I thought you could fulfill. Morton: Hey! Ridley: (Roars) Steve: Whoa. Lizard breath is calling you out, Samus. Zero Suit: He wants a fight? I’ll give him one! Zero Suit Samus leaps onto the field, drawing her Pokéball. Iggy spins onto the field, intercepting her. Iggy: Whoa there! As head of security, I’m allowed to detain all rule breakers and battle crashers! Golbat, Confuse Ray! A Golbat with long fangs appears, releasing Confuse Ray from its eyes. Zero Suit’s eyes shine like the Confuse Ray, as she stumbles backwards, Palutena catching her. Palutena: Very sorry about that, Mr. Iggy. I’ll keep an eye on her! Iggy: Confuse Ray! Palutena: Eep! Palutena Warps away, as Golbat’s Confuse Ray hits Dedede, him groaning from the confusion. He falls over, as Palutena re-appears with Zero Suit Samus, who has recovered. Zero Suit: Get off me! Zero Suit Samus shrugs Palutena off, as she walks over to the Samus armor. Palutena: Tsk! You’re welcome! Zero Suit Samus types in on the keypad on Samus’ gun arm, as its visor glows. Alph walks over to Dedede, and blows his whistle right in his ear, as Dedede stands up, standing at attention. Dedede: Sir! What? No! I’m the King! Ridley roars, getting Dedede’s attention. Dedede: What? I can’t understand you. Steve: He said he bets you taste like chicken! Dedede: Ooh! I hate being told that! Alph, let’s tear them a new one! Go, Empoleon! Dedede throws a Pokéball, choosing Empoleon. Empoleon: Empoleon! Alph pulls out a Pokéball, choosing Petilil. Petilil: Peti! Everyone stares at Petilil, as Ridley starts cackling, as Porky’s bed-mecha releases a mechanized laugh. Alph looks around, looking confused. Dedede’s face is shocked with astonishment. Dedede: I’m doomed. Ridley pulls out a Pokéball, throwing it. He releases a Garchomp, a notch being on his dorsal fin. Garchomp: Garchomp! A Pokéball comes out of Porky’s bed-mecha, as it opens it, choosing Metagross. Metagross: Meta! Pokémon Trainer: Pseudo-legendary Pokémon. Like Tyranitar. Ryu: Worthy for boss characters. Roy K: Oh, I have a bad feeling. And, begin! Alph: (Whistles) Petilil glows purple, as it fires a Tri Attack, shooting beams of fire, lightning and ice which hit Garchomp, exploding into smoke. Pit: Tri Attack? Wii Fit Trainer: Alph ordered a Nature Power. Pokémon Trainer: Which on a regular stadium field, turns into Tri Attack. Kirby: Uhn! Dedede: Nice shot, Alph! Alph whistles happily, when Garchomp flies through with Dragon Rush, glowing with a blue dragon aura. Garchomp hits Petilil with Dragon Rush, as it it launched out of the stadium, twinkling like a star. Alph panics, and runs after her, whistling as he goes. Roy K: Petilil has been knocked out of the arena! Dedede: Oh. No matter! Alph, you became my partner when no one else would! I will avenge you! Empoleon, Blizzard! Empoleon breathes a Blizzard, hitting Garchomp and knocking him away. Porky releases a series of beeps, when Metagross leaps into the air. Megaman: Watch out! He said it’s going for Earthquake! Dedede: Oh, please! Alley oop! And slam it with Waterfall! Empoleon rises into the air in a stream of water, passing Metagross as it heads to the ground. Metagross crashes into the ground, its Earthquake shaking the entire stadium. Garchomp hovers over the ground to evade it. Empoleon comes crashing down with Waterfall, slamming Metagross further into the ground. Empoleon jumps off, landing back on the ground, gracefully. Ridley: (Roars) Garchomp flies at Empoleon, swinging his arm fin in an arch to slam it into Empoleon. Dedede: Nice try! Steel Wing then Blizzard! Empoleon raises its wings, now glowing with an iron coloring. It parries Brick Break, as Empoleon fires Blizzard, blowing Garchomp away. Metagross, head glowing like iron, strikes Empoleon from behind with Iron Head, dashing under it and forcing Empoleon into the air. Ridley roars, as Garchomp breathes Fire Blast, it slamming into Empoleon. Empoleon drops to the ground, in flames. Dedede: Waterfall! Empoleon puts the fire out with Waterfall, going to crash into Metagross. Porky beeps, as Metagross uses Psychic, stopping Empoleon inches away from Metagross. Garchomp flies over and strikes Empoleon with Brick Break, sending it flying back. Ike: Wow. That guy’s actually strong. Meta Knight: Perhaps I was too quick to judge when denying him to be my partner. Kirby: Uhn! Young Link: Go, Dedede! Take them out! Dedede! Dedede! Crowd: Dedede! Dedede! Dedede! The crowd continues to cheer for Dedede, who takes it in with pride. Dedede: Oh, yes! This is respect appropriate for a king! Empoleon! Use Hydro Cannon! Empoleon opens its mouth, forming a sphere of condensed water. Empoleon fires it, it exploding on Garchomp, hitting dead on. When the smoke clears, Garchomp is on his knees, panting. Dedede: What?! It survived?! Morton: Ooh! And Dedede’s ace in the hole is gone! And now, Empoleon has to take a whole turn recharging. Mario: Oh no! Come on, Empoleon! Show us your formidable power! Porky beeps, as Metagross leaps into the air, crashing into Empoleon with Earthquake, it shaking the stadium, Empoleon taking the full brunt of the attack. Metagross flies back, as Empoleon struggles to get up. Garchomp appears, and slams Empoleon deeper into the hole with Brick Break. Dedede: Empoleon! Dedede runs onto the field, working to pull Empoleon out of the hole. Ike and Ryu run out as well, giving him a hand. Roy K: Empoleon is unable to battle! The victor is Team Secret! Ridley roars and cackles in triumph, as Porky flashes lights to signal its success. Dedede, Ike and Ryu get Empoleon out of the hole, lying it down on the ground. Dedede: Hang in there, Empoleon. Dr. Mario: Let a me help with that. Dedede looks up, seeing Dr. Mario. Dedede: Mario? Dr. Mario: Oh, no! I’m a Dr. Mario! Peach: (Sighs) Again? Dr. Mario: Chansey! Softboiled! Dr. Mario chooses Chansey, which uses Softboiled. It releases gold energy eggs, which hit Empoleon. Empoleon is healed, as it sits up, with Dedede’s help. Ike: Hey, Dedede. Nice battle. I would be honored to be your partner next time. Dedede: Really? Kirby: Uhn! Dedede: Ah, thank you guys. And Empoleon, you were amazing. Empoleon: (Weakly) Emp. Morton: If I could get everyone’s attention, please! This brings an end to our first round, also known as our preliminary round! This was our way of reducing the playing field, even if many talented trainers didn’t make it, as I think we can all agree from this last battle. Now, tomorrow will begin the second round, to find our Top 16! The battles will again be chosen at random, but we are going to do all of them now! Everyone, please turn your attention to the screen to see tomorrow’s match ups! On the monitor, 16 boxes appear, being shuffled around. They then separate into groups of two, revealing the battle sets in battle order. The order is Team Robot vs. Team Evil, Team Combat vs. Team Poké, Team Triforce vs. Team Greil, Team Youth vs. Team Aura, Team Star Fox vs. Team Undercovers, Team Emblem vs. Team Blade, Team Samus vs. Team Secret, and Team Very Best vs. Team Toadstool. Zero Suit: So, I’m up against him. Ridley, I will defeat you! Morton: Now! Trainers, rest up! You have a big day tomorrow! Competing Characters * Team Retro ** Mr. Game and Watch ** Pac-Man * Team Toadstool ** Mario ** Peach * Team Dedede ** King Dedede ** Alph * Team Secret ** Ridley ** Porky Non-Competing Characters * Ganondorf * Steve * Olimar * Wii Fit Trainer * Luigi * Bowser * Kirby * Lucina * Dark Pit * Zero Suit Samus * Lucas * Lucario * Palutena * Samus * Pokémon Trainer * Ryu * Megaman * Ike * Meta Knight * Young Link * Dr. Mario * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Iggy Koopa Pokémon * Dialga * Rhydon (Mr. Game and Watch's) * Dusclops (Pac-Man's) * Bellossom (Peach's) * Snorlax (Mario's) * Empoleon (Dedede's) * Petilil (Alph's) * Garchomp (Ridley's) * Metagross (Porky's) * Chansey (Dr. Mario's) * Lucario Trivia * This episode finally reveals Dedede's partner. * It also reveals that Dedede is a very powerful battler. * Dialga was used to bring Mr. Game and Watch and Pac-Man to the tournament. * Snorlax, Bellossom and Metagross are all Pokéball summons in Smash Bros, while Garchomp and Dialga appear as stage elements. * It was considered to bring the three newcomers, Cloud, Korrin and Bayonetta in this episode in place of Alph, Ridley and Porky, but was decided against to keep the plot the same. ** Those three will appear later. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle